Nicole Cummins du SAMU
Nicole Cummins est un membre du SAMU de Seattle. Evolution Saison 3 Nicole conduit une ambulance remplie de matériel médical et de médecins jusqu'au lieu de l'accident de ferry. ("Tous sur le pont") Nicole amène le quatrième alpiniste, Lonnie, dont les amis pensaient qu'il était mort. Il a une hache enfoncée dans la tête. ("Sur la corde raide") Saison 4 Quand Helena Boye et Jackie Escott sont blessés dans d'une bagarre lors d'un mariage, Nicole est dans l'ambulance qui les amène à l'hôpital. ("Epreuve de force") Saison 5 Quand Timothy Miller est retrouvé dans une poubelle emballé sur lui-même, Nicole est dans l'ambulance qui l'amène à l'hôpital. ("Liés à jamais") Nicole amène Arthur Soltanoff, qui est tombé d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage lors d'une crise de somnambulisme. ("Idées noires pour nuit blanche") Quand Beth Dearborn convulse et est piétinée durant une représentation de la fanfare, Nicole l'amène à l'hôpital. ("L'ombre de Shepherd") Nicole amène Anthony Meloy, qui a été renversé par une voiture. ("Ne pas baisser les armes") Saison 6 Après que Jodie Crowley se soit évanouie et ait percuté une voiture garée, Nicole l'amène à l'hôpital pour qu'elle soit traitée. ("Tous paranos") Quand le toit s'effondre au Grandinetti's, Nicole amène Frankie, qui a subi une amputation traumatique au niveau du bras. ("Les histoires d'amour finissent mal") Nicole amène Nick Kelsey, qui a été blessé dans une avalanche alors qu'il faisait du ski. ("Laisser partir") Saison 7 Quand Lucas et Reilly Nash se retrouvent dans un accident en essayant de dépasser un train, Nicole est dans l'ambulance qui les amène à l'hôpital. ("Garde de nuit") Quand Trina Paiz tombe de 30 mètres, Nicole est dans l'ambulance qui l'amène à l'hôpital. ("Phase critique") Saison 8 Après une bousculade à une convention, Nicole amène une "infirmière-zombie-sexy" qui est inconsciente. ("Les hommes, les vrais") Quand un enfant est attaqué par un chien et que la moitié de son visage a été arrachée, Nicole l'amène à l'hôpital. ("A l'aveugle") Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Nicole amène Charlie Bilson qui a été percuté par une voiture après avoir couru sur la route à la poursuite de sa petite-amie. ("Besoin d'amour") Quand Dominic Zicaro arrive avec sa main coincée dans un hachoir, Nicole grimace quand Callie fait une blague. Callie répond que Nicole pensait à ça aussi. ("Une boucherie !") Nicole amène Paul, qui a été mutilé par un lion. Elle dit que son bras ressemble à un jouet à mâcher. ("Rencontre avec un lion") Nicole amène un enfant victime d'un accident de voiture et qui a fait deux arrêts avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. Il a fallu plus d'une heure pour le sortir de la voiture. ("Quand il faut y aller") Saison 9 Quand les Seattle Stormchasers, un club de moto, sont impliqués dans un grand carambolage, Nicole amène Stuart Loeb, qui a un bras déganté. Owen et elle sont tous les deux choqués qu'il fasse partie du club. ("Vive la mariée !") Quand Sheila et Leonard Olsen sont blessés lors de la chute de Sheila d'une barre de pole dance sur Leonard, Nicole amène ce dernier aux urgences. ("Main dans la main") Nicoleamène Rich Campion, qui s'est effondré en slalomant une colline. Elle dit qu'elle suspecte un trauma cardiaque. ("Mauvais sang") Puisque son partenaire, Matthew Taylor, commence à sortir avec April Kepner, elle est témoin de plusieurs "rencards" entre les deux, discutant et mangeant entre deux départs d'ambulance. ("Un nouveau visage") April vient avec Nicole et Matthew alors qu'ils répondent à un appel pour aller chercher un enfant. Ils sont envoyés à Redmond, mais April pense que l'enfant ne survivra pas si longtemps. Ils réouvrent secrètement les urgences fermées au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital pour pouvoir y amener l'enfant, même si Nicole est contre cette idée. Malgré son opposition, elle les aide à traiter l'enfant. ("Un nouveau visage") Nicole et Matthew répondent à un accident de camion-citerne. Matthew, contre le protocole, utilise son propre corps pour protéger un enfant de l'explosion, le brûlant sévèrement. ("L'instinct parental") Quand Matthew décide de faire sa demande en mariage à April, Nicole, avec d'autres, l'aide à organiser et mettre en oeuvre un flashmob sur la chanson "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)". ("Avis de tempête") Saison 10 Quand une voiture contenant trois junkies fonce dans un arbre, Nicole les amène à l'hôpital. Aucun d'eux n'a de carte d'identité, donc les membres du SAMU les appellent John, Jerry, et Jake Doe. ("Soirée de gala") Nicole est le témoin de Matthew lors de son mariage avec April. Toutefois, le mariage est interrompu par Jackson déclarant son amour à April. ("Lève-toi et parle") Quand l'apparence de chat de Robert Fischer distrait un conducteur et cause un carambolage, Nicole amène une petite fille. ("Pour le meilleur et pour le pire") Alors qu'elle amène un patient qui a la poitrine compressée, Nicole dit à Stephanie qu'à la radio tout le monde parle d'elle qui a renversé Arizona Robbins avec un brancard. Elle lui dit d'essayer de béquiller Kepner la prochaine fois. Stephanie renverse alors Jackson avec un brancard, et Nicole dit que c'est bien aussi. ("A l'abandon") Après une explosion au centre commercial, Nicole travaille sur un enfant dans les douches de décontamination, faisant une RCP avant d'appeler de l'aide, qu'Alex fournit. Il prend alors sa suit. ("Ceux qui restent, ceux qui partent") Saison 11 Quand Melissa est sévèrement battue lors d'un vol de voiture, Nicole l'amène aux urgences. ("Prendre le mal à la racine") Quand Hattie et Norris Straughn se trouvent dans leur appartement en feu et que Norris prend Hattie et saute par la fenêtre pour se sauver, Nicole les amène aux urgences. Ils pense qu'Hattie est morte mais Norris refuse de la laisser. ("On oublie tout") Après l'effondrement d'un tunnel, Nicole amène Joan Paulson, enceinte de 40 semaines et en travail, avec Andrew DeLuca, qui a traité Joan sur le lieu de l'accident et dans l'ambulance. ("Le temps s'arrête...") Saison 12 Nicole est dans l'ambulance qui amène Jessica Tanner après qu'elle et Aliyah Hamed aient été blessées par un train en tentant de se suicider. ("Table rase") Relations Amicales Elle s'entend bien avec son partenaire Matthew Taylor, étant même son témoin lors de son mariage raté avec April Kepner. ("Lève-toi et parle") Après qu'April ait laissé Matthew à l'autel, elle l'a traitée de tous les nom en lui disant qu'il avait démissionnéWhen April left Matthew at the altar, she called April a name when telling her Matthew had quit. ("A l'abandon") Carrière Elle est membre du SAMU de Seattle. Matthew Taylor est son partenaire jusqu'à sa démission après avoir été laissé à l'autel. Anecdotes *Plusieurs médecins ont avoué que Nicole est très attirante. ("Laisser partir") *C'est la première personne à se référer à April comme "La rouquine". ("Un nouveau visage") Galerie 315ParamedicNicole.png|Tous sur le pont 324ParamedicNicole.png|Sur la corde raide 406ParamedicNicole.png|Epreuve de force 508ParamedicNicole.png|Liés à jamais 509ParamedicNicole.png|Idées noires pour nuit blanche 517Paramedic.png|L'ombre de Shepherd 520Paramedic1.png|Ne pas baisser les armes 6x03Paramedic2.png|Tous paranos 6x14ParamedicNicole.png|Les histoires d'amour finissent mal 6x18ParamedicNicole.png|Laisser partir 7x09ParamedicNicole.png|Garde de nuit 7x10ParamedicNicole.png|Phase critique 804ParamedicNicole.png|Les hommes, les vrais 809ParamedicNicole.png|A l'aveugle 813Paramedic.png|Et si... 814ParamedicNicole.png|Besoin d'amour 815ParamedicNicole.png|Une boucherie ! 818ParamedicNicole.png|Rencontre avec un lion 821ParamedicNicole.png|Quand il faut y aller 9x10ParamedicNicole.png|Vive la mariée ! 9x11ParamedicNicole.png|Main dans la main 9x13ParamedicNicole.png|Mauvais sang 9x14ParamedicNicole.png|Un nouveau visage 9x19ParamedicNicole.png|L'instinct parental 9x23ParamedicNicole.png|Avis de tempête 10x04ParamedicNicole.png|Soirée de gala 10x12ParamedicNicole.png|Lève-toi et parle 10x13ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Pour le meilleur et pour le pire 10x15ParamedicNicole.png|A l'abandon 10x17ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|La vie rêvée de Cristina 10x24NicoleCummins.png|Ceux qui restent, ceux qui partent 11x06ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Prendre le mal à la racine 11x07ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|On oublie tout 11x23ParamedicNicole.png|Le temps s'arrête... 12x01ParamedicNicole.png|Table rase Apparitions en:Paramedic Nicole Cummins Catégorie:Membre du SAMU Catégorie:Personnages GA S3 Catégorie:Personnages GA S4 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 5 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 6 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 7 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 8 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 9 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 10 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 11 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 12